DOK Campaign: Khashar Approach
Khashar Approach is the tenth mission in the Deserts of Kharak campaign. Secure the Khashar Plateau so that Coalition aircraft can land and re-supply the expedition. Overview The Coalition fleet arrives at the Khashar Plateau. A Gaalsien force has taken over the plateau and must be removed. The plateau must be secured to allow Coalition Landers to re-supply the expedition. Fight your way up the ramps on the sides of the plateau and eliminate the Gaalsien threat. Objectives * Secure the Khashar Plateau * Destroy Anti-Air Units on the Plateau * Destroy the Gaalsien Assault Force Research * Upgrade Battlecruiser Fabrication Strategy Quite a bit of research is unlocked at the start of this mission so hopefully you've been careful to save up. If you captured a large number of Honorguard Cruisers in the last mission you have a choice to make. You gain access to Battlecruiser construction but won't have enough SU to build very many of them, and need to decide which of these two bruisers to use. Like most comparisons between Gaalsien units and their Coalition counterparts the Honorguards are faster, longer range and more fragile than Battlecruisers. Initially they are likely overall better than the Battlecruisers, but with all of the Battlecruiser research implemented they become quite formidable. They are tough (almost twice the Hitpoints and significantly more armor), gain the same self-regenerating ability of the Honorguards and gain an active ability that temporarily lets them shoot over obstacles, and their turrets turn faster than the Honorguards letting them track smaller faster targets more easily while the Honorguards may have trouble turning fast enough to attack smaller units that manage to get up close to them. If you do decide to switch to Battlecruisers you can easily Retire the Honorguards for a good amount of resources to help build replacement Battlecruisers. As for the mission itself, the approaches to the plateau are defended by sets of Heavy Turrets and control towers. Rachel's upgraded Hack can also hack the towers and turrets (hacking the tower gives you control of all the turrets it controls) but note that hacked turrets will remain disabled for the rest of this mission. KEY NOTE: Hacked turrets/towers from this mission will persist and be useable in the next one when you have to defend the plateau so you may want to consider grabbing several of them. There are several wrecks scattered around the area including one on the northern side of the plateau, and several will likely contain artifacts. The Kapisi can get to all of them via the allowed paths. The key thing you need to do in order to prevent an early win and give you time to harvest all the wrecks is to NOT destroy the Anti Air squad on the plateau when it is deployed. Be careful if you're moving Artillery Cruisers close to the plateau and the Anti Air squad is scouted; they may end up in range of your artillery and get taken out in a single salvo, pushing in the final Assault Force which will end the mission when you destroy it. Trivia Category:Deserts of Kharak: Missions